The present application relates to a clip for fastening a pipe to a support. Such a clip for fastening comprises:                a fixed part, called the base, which is configured to be fixed to a support and which comprises a semi-cylindrical surface to receive a pipe and which extends between a first edge and a second edge,        a mobile part which comprises a semi-cylindrical surface to receive the pipe and which extends from a first end to a second end, the mobile part being configured to occupy a first closed state in which the fixed and mobile parts are connected and clamp the pipe and an open state in which the mobile part is detached from the fixed part and permits the insertion of the pipe between the fixed and mobile parts or its withdrawal.        
According to one configuration, the first edge of the first part and the first end of the mobile part are permanently connected by a pivot pin parallel to the axes of the semi-cylindrical surfaces of the fixed and mobile parts. Thus, the mobile part is configured to pivot relative to the fixed part.
According to this configuration, the clip comprises a system for holding the fixed and mobile parts in the closed state.
According to one embodiment, the system for holding comprises a bolt which connects the second end of the mobile part and the second edge of the fixed part in the closed state. This embodiment is unsatisfactory since it requires a tool to screw and unscrew the bolt in order to close and open the clip.